Wake Up, Alice
by KTBaby19
Summary: Alice Left Underland, But it didn't leave her. Four years later, a mysterious door appears in her hedge maze, and a certain someone has changed. What happens if she cannot be saved from a knave?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alice in Wonderland, or any other funness in connection to it (no matter how much i wish i did ;P) i just fell in love with Alice and Tarrant

Hope you like the story! :D

***

Alice woke clutching her chest. Great tears rolled down her face. It was always the same dream. His face, looking up at her, imploringly. Hands reaching, missing by a fraction of a second. Alice falling, falling, falling into darkness.

It had been four years since Wonderland. Alice had accomplished many things, traveled many places, but she was still sneered at. Women were not meant for such things. She didn't embroider, she didn't speak 5 languages, she drew, but all she drew was visions of Wonderland, gaining her more scorn. She sang, but all the songs she sang were gibberish, or about imaginary men and women doing extraordinary things. She hadn't felt she belonged for about four years.

Alice dragged herself out of bed and to her window sill. She opened the window and leaned out into the cool night air. Summer in London was still so damp. But at least it was warm.

"_I wonder how the weather in wonderland is…it's always been so temperate whenever I was there…"_

She sighed, slipped her dressing robe on over her nightgown, and walked out of her bedroom. She crept down the stairs and out the door. She couldn't stand being cooped up anymore. She would rather wander out beneath the stars then repeat her nightmare.

Before long, Alive had come to the hedge maze. She wandered down the paths she knew by heart, making it to the center. There was a cement bench that Alice stretched out on, tucking her robe around herself. The dew was cool on her feet. Her mother would scold her for wandering out in her night clothes. That's all she ever cared about. Propriety, gossip, rigid rules, Alice was drowning in them. Some days it got so bad she didn't leave her room. She just sat at her desk and thought of impossible thing after impossible thing. If only Alice could find that rabbit hole again. She had looked, but she hadn't had any luck. It must have moved, or collapsed. Alice sighed again, this time out of frustration. She had left her home only to find out she hadn't really been home at all, then once everything was at peace in her real home, she had had to leave. She hadn't wanted to, mind you. She had wanted to stay with all her being. She had wanted to look into the hatter's face and say "Yes, I'll stay." But that wasn't what she had said. She knew she had needed to do some growing up, and she had. And now that she was ready to return, shouldn't it have been easy? She had always fallen into it before…

Locked deep in thought, Alice had missed the butterfly that had dropped a brass key into the grass at her feet.

"_Isn't that odd, I do believe I have never seen a butterfly this late at night, and they almost never come into this part of the hedge maze…"_

She noticed the key.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice picked the key up.

It was lovely. A medium sized brass key that had the intricate design of ivy over it.

"I have never seen you before key, what door do you go to?" she mumbled.

"Stupid girl," a voice said into her ear, "there is a door right behind you. You really should keep your wits about you if you want to get back into Underland…"

"Absolem!" Alice gasped.

"You really are a stupid girl," he repeated as he landed on the hand she presented, "I wonder how you even faired to beat the jabberwocky in the first place."

"Sir, I do believe you could be a little more polite. Besides, there isn't a door here. I know this maze quite well, I would know if there was a door here." She huffed.

"Well, did you ever think to look behind you?" he smirked back to her.

"There is nothing behind me but..." she turned around as if to emphasize her point, and smacked her face into a rather large brass door.

"A door…"

The door was also intricately carved with the same design as the key. Alice's heart started pounding.

"Does this mean what I believe it to mean?" She whispered.

Absolem gave her an eloquent look.

Alice took her hand and put the key into the lock.

Absolem Spoke.

"Alice, dear girl, when you turn that key, you need to imagine exactly where you want to be. Underland is a very fickle, mad place. There is much light and happiness and niceness, but there is also darkness and danger. It would be a pity if you found your way into the swamps of Scrum or the pits of danger in Snud. And knowing how danger prone you are, I would concentrate very, very hard."

Alice thought. Of all the places she had been in Underland, one place stood out the most.

She turned the key and shoved the heavy door open


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it is night in Underland as well. Pitch black, as a matter of fact. Alice stumbled forward a bit as the door slammed behind her.

"_Oh dear, I suppose there is no going back now, not that there ever was…"_ She thought.

She stretched her hand out in front of her and found the edge of a table. Feeling farther and farther up the table, Alice could tell she was exactly where she wanted to be.

"OW!" she gasped.

She immediately put her finger up into her mouth and sucked on the blood that was leaking from her skin. She had found one of many shattered cups on the table.

"Absolem?" she called, "Are you still with me?"

Silence was her response. She tore off a piece of her robe and wound it around her finger.

"_Hm, I guess he left me once he realized I was safe in Underland… "_

She had made it almost to the head of the table. To the chair she would recognize anywhere, in the dark or not. She reached her hand out and touched the smooth plush velvet of the rather large chair. It was still warm and smelled of cinnamon, sugar, tea and summer. She crawled into the chair and pulled her legs up. It was nowhere near as good as what she imagined his arms to feel like, but underneath the myriad of smells, she could smell the hatter. And for sleeping, that was quite good enough.

Alice gave one final sigh as she felt her body finally relax. She tucked her head into the crook of the chair and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice awoke to two things.

First, there was a loud shriek, and then there was a large CRASH, followed by another shriek.

Alice jerked out of sleep so fast she fell out of the chair and scrambled backwards, quite breathless. Her vision cleared from slumber and she realized what had happened. The march hare had come outside for breakfast tea and found her, and he so startled himself that he threw the pot and cup in the air in surprise, shrieked, and then shrieked again as they all came crashing around him.

Alice collapsed into such a fit of laughter that her mother probably would have confined her to her room for the next three days. Her laughter twisted into a gasp as a dagger came from behind her and was held against her throat.

"Miss, ey believe ye to be lost." A voice purred into her ear.

Despite her position, the voice made her shiver.

"HATTER!!! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S ALICE???" Thackery screeched, throwing a piece of broken tea pot at the hatters head.

The body holding her stilled. Then released her, abruptly turning her around. Alice tripped a bit on her feet and fell into the arms that held her. She stared up into two bright green eyes, widened in surprise. She sucked in her breath. He righted her and looked her up and down.

"Sir, I am not a piece of meat to be stared at so." She said, with as much dignity as she could muster wearing a dirty nightgown and bare feet.

"Well, if you were wearing more clothes, I wouldn't stare so." He retorted.

She snorted. Saucy man.

"Well, when a door appears in the middle of the night and a blue butterfly beckons me open it, I don't really have a chance to put on my Sunday's best, do I?" When had the hatter had such a look about him?

The last time she was here, he had been quite mad, but sweet and charming as well. She refused to even think the words, but she thought them anyways.

"_This man is so much more jaded than my hatter…where is the man I fell in love with?"_

The Hatter looked much the same. Underland had a way of stopping the aging process, or at least slowing it down. The hatter was lean, but muscled. She could see the muscles in his forearms as he gripped the dagger still. He was wear a bright orange button down shirt under a maroon vest, maroon and black striped pants, and black boots. His hair was at his shoulders, much longer than it had been the last time she was here, still a bright orange. It seemed less wild, seeing as it didn't stick out every which way. And he was missing his hat.

"Miss, I could repeat your words back to you, saying how I am not a prized piece of meat." He said.

Alice blushed. She hadn't realized she had been staring so intently.

"So Alice, back are we? Well, I think you will find things different from the last time you were here." He stated, matter of factly as he replaced his dagger into his belt.

Alice heard the undertone. He was saying he had changed. Alice didn't know what to think. She was quite confused.

Thackery, upon being forgotten, belted a cup at Alice and hit her square in the back of the head.

"WE ARE LATE FOR TEA TIME!!!"

Alice gasped and rubber her head where the cup had hit her. Double damn, she though, feeling a thrill as she swore in her head. It was quite improper for a lady to swear. But that cup had hurt! Thackery grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to a chair, shoving her into it.

"YOU MUST STAY FOR TEA! FOR WHAT IS A MORNING, NAY A MINUTE, NAY A SECOND WITHOUT TEA???" Thackery shouted.

Alice sat in her chair and clutched the cup in front of her that Thackery had poured. The hatter sat down in his chair and started drinking his cup. Alice's stomach felt too tied in knots for her to drink or eat anything. They were possibly more mad then when she had originally come.


	5. Chapter 5

The hatter observed Alice as he drank his tea. Her form was definetly that of a woman, she had filled out quite nicely. He had been quite startled to see a blond woman startling Thackery, he had just reacted. Never in a million twists did he ever think that woman would be his Alice.

"_No, not his Alice. No one's Alice…"_

After she had left, Underland had turned around. It was such a happy place away from the rule of the red queen. Queen Mirana was a great and just queen. She had asked the hatter to be part of her elite guard, and he had accepted. Good thing too, seeing as how the knave had killed Iracebeth only a year and a half after their banishment and was trying to plot against the queen's life. He had a small gathering of rebels, but nothing that would seriously threaten the white queen within her court. Small bursts of fighting here and there, nothing more. Tarrant sipped his tea as he remembered how hard he had thrown himself into training after Alice had left. Anything to forget her until she came back. If she came back. When she came back. No, she is sitting right here, at his table, God, even his chair smelled of her. She smelled like lilac and honey. The very best honey that would melt in your mouth. Would Alice melt like that…NO. Mustn't think these thoughts. Back to reality, Hatter.

Alice had been silent for quite a while. She felt so out of sorts. She thought she would fit right back in, but as the hatter had said, things had apparently changed. The hatter's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I am going to the queen's today, would you want me to accompany you?"

"Yes," she replied in a small voice, "That would be nice."

He nodded and stood up, "I have to grab some things, wait right here."

"Alright." She said, still thinking to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The hatter returned. He had a short sword in a sheath on his side, and that was the only visible change Alice could see.

"Dear, if you keep looking at him that hard, your eyes will pop right out of that golden noggin of yours, and while that may be alright for me, seeing as how I can just pop them right back in, I believe it is different in your case." Something purred in her ear.

She whipped her head around and came face to face with a wide toothed cat grin.

"Chessur!!! I have missed you so!" She threw her arms around the cat's neck and started to scratch his head. He rubbed into her hand and started to purr.

Tarrant looked on as Alice clung to the cat.

"Damnable cat…"he mumbled.

"Come Alice, we're off." Hatter said outloud.

Alice looked down at her clothes. Her embarrassment was apparent, but Hatter didn't even notice. Chessur did though.

"Lady Alice, would you care for some fresh garments?" Chessur asked.

Alice nodded, "but I brought nothing with me. My things are still home."

Chessur said with a grin "Well, your above ground things are home, but your underland things are down here, so all in all you have clothes here."

Chessur wiggled his nose at Alice, and the next thing she knew she was wearing a fresh white dress with light blue ribbons around the sleeves, which were tight to her wrists. The bodice showed quite a bit of décolletage, which Alice was unused to, but the lace that started at the bodice and stopped at the tight waist was too lovely. It flowed into a full skirt. She also had comfortable, but high, white strappy heels on. With them, her head came up to the nose of the hatter. Her hair was clean and flowed loose down her back.

"This..its so beautiful…"Alice gasped.

"Alice, you are a lady. It is befitting someone of your status." The hatter's rough voice interrupted.

She looked at him, and saw his eyes were a gold color. He looked almost angry.

She kept her thoughts to herself for the moment. For once.

"Shall we go then?" She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice though.

How rude! She couldn't help but feel hurt. Here she was, all she had wanted was to see him, she had been near driven to madness just to see him, and this was how he treated her! She would show him. She didn't have to care. She could detach herself from him. If he didn't want her that bad, she would remove her feeling from herself. She would bloody rip them out if she had to.

Alice's angry footsteps followed his as they marched towards the castle. She let him lead, while she hung back with Chess.

"He's quite mad, you know. More mad than before." Chess whispered to her.

Alice snorted.

"He was mad before, but not he is just acting like an arse." She covered her mouth in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Chessur chuckled.

"He's nervous. Would you feel better if he was counting the bark on the leaves? Or if he was wearing his knickers on his head?"

"Why yes, I believe I would dear chessur cat." She retorted loftily.

The rest of the journey was in silence. Alice felt as though her feet would wither up and fall off if she had to walk anymore in those shoes. Beautiful as they were, Alice couldn't stand them.

The hatter stopped abruptly. So abruptly, Alice ran into him. He turned, grabbed her, and shushed her. His eyes were scanning the forest. He pulled Alice to a tree and told her to get into it. He hit a knot on the tree and it opened up into a very small space. He pushed her inside.

"Don't make a noise. The knave is about. I will lead them off and come back for you. Trust me Alice, you don't want to be captured. The things they do to women are monstrous."

He shut the stump. Not soon after, she heard the clash of metal on metal. She gasped, and held her hand up to her mouth. She listened as hard as she could. Suddenly, The trunk was ripped open, and someone grabbed the front of her dress, yanking her out.

"We got a live one her 'ere lads!" A red card shouted.

She looked around as fast as she could. She grabbed the sword the card was holding at her neck and shoved it, slicing her hand open at the same time. It startled the card enough for her to run a bit. She tried to kick of her shoes as she was running, and finally succeeded. She sped down the path. She heard shouts behind her. She turned her head about and saw the hatter out of the corner of her eye. The card guards had him up against a tree, sword at his throat, but the hatter was still fighting them off. Alice shouted.

"Here I am! Look at me!!!" She shook and waved her hands about, hoping to distract the card guards at the hatter's throat.

"ALICE! DONNAE DO THIS! RUN YE AS FAS' AS YE CAN!!" Hatter roared. He pushed the guards off him and they all fell over. He started to run to her.

She turned to run as he said, and was pulled off the ground by a large hand. She was eye level with a heart shaped eyepatch.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, bit of the mature coming up! Just warning. The story is mature for a reason! So if you don't like it, don't read it! :D Enjoy!

***

Alice struggled in the knave's grasp.

The hatter had his sword pointed at the knave.

"Put. Her. Down." He got out through his gritted teeth. His eyes swirled maroon.

Stayne looked at Alice with barely concealed lust.

"Now, why would I do such a thing? And you are not one to be making requests of anyone. CARDS! Capture the Hatter, please. And make sure the knots are tight this time, he is a slippery man."

The Hatter put up a great fight, until Stayne shouted "ENOUGH!"

Hatter looked at Stayne, Who had a knife to Alice's throat. She still was struggling, forcing the dagger to mark her throat. A slow trail of blood trailed down her throat until it hit the top of her gown.

"Alice, stop struggling, you are hurting yourself!"

She continued to struggle. Hatter knew the blood was exciting the knave. Stayne's eyes never left the trail as it slid down her breasts.

"ALICE."

She looked up, her eyes glossy. She was starting to go into shock from panic. No wonder she didn't feel the cut in her hand, or her neck.

"Now, hatter, you should do as you are told, before I'm forced to hurt her more…" Stayne replied with a lazy smile.

The cards surrounded Tarrant, and tied his wrists together, then tied the rope to Stayne's horse. Stayne was looking Alice over thoroughly. Alice stopped struggling and watched Tarrant. If he could be calm on the outside, so could she. She breathed past her heartbeat, trying to slow it. She expected them to tied her wrists and attach them to the horse. Ilosovic grabbed her around the waist and swung her up into the saddle right in front of him.

"I want you in front of me for this ride dear…"He whispered into her ear as he rubbed her breast through her dress.

Alice was beyond disgusted. She sat as still as she could, silent tears trailing down her cheeks as he continued to fondle her.

"Hatter, your Alice has lovely breast, do you not agree?" Ilosovic laughed.

She dared a glance at Tarrant, seeing that his eyes had gone black. He was beyond furious.

Ilosovic stopped fondeling her and started the horse down the path leading towards the outlands.

"Soon, my lovely, you will be home with me. And I will treat you oh so well. Like a beloved pet, really. I won't even let the other men touch you unless I'm there." He laughed, his breath smelling like blood.

A couple more hours of riding and they were at the destination.

"Welcome to The palace of the former red queen, we call it Laethlial." Stayne smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's some more, i'm on a roll today, i swear. Little bit of smut. Not much. moreto come, though, i promise. ;P

****

They crossed the large gate that led to the inner part of the castle. Stayne hopped off the horse and grabbed Alice about the waist, taking her too. Alice was jarred at the abrupt drop. Stayne took the opportunity to kiss Alice, sticking his tongue into her mouth. She, startled at first, began to struggle against him. Finally, after her struggling was futile, she bit his lip, drawing blood. He moaned into her mouth, but pulled back.

"Dear, you must stop that kind of foreplay, or I might just take you right here in front of our guests."

Alice had never been so disgusted in her life. A commotion in the back made her turn around. The hatter had broken free of his captors and fought almost to where Alice was, his eyes on the knave. The knave reached back and hit the hatter across the back of the head with his sword, knocking him unconscious.

Alice chose that moment to faint.

A lice awoke in a dark place. It had a horrible stench to it. Then she realized she was nude, save for a strap around her breasts, a very small garment, supposedly a skirt, and flat shoes. A series of straps crossed her midsection, connecting the skirt to the top. Thank goodness for long hair, or she would have been completely exposed. She looked around. The hatter was still unconscious in the very corner of the room. Alice blushed to think of when he would awake, and see her in her present state. He groaned as she thought that. She rushed over to his side.

"Hatter! Are you well?"

She could have smacked herself for asking such a stupid question.

"A..alice…we appear to be in the dungeon…and you appear to be very nearly nude…"

She blushed, a furious red color.

"Yes…it seems my clothes have disappeared…how is your head?"

"It's…throbbing." He answered flatly.

Alice moved back from him. They were back to this again. His eyes were golden again, at least. Would she ever see the green again? Probably not. She moved to explore the room to see if there were any weak spots.

Tarrant looked at Alice as she moved around the room. Why did he keep alienating her? True, he was still bitter about how long she had been gone, but she had come back, like she had promised. But he had changed. What if she wouldn't like the changes? Damn woman. He needed to find them a way out of there and all he could think about was her, and how good she smelled, and how little clothes she was wearing, and how he should have fought harder to get her safe. He was just as mad at himself as he was at her for not running when he had told her to. Tarrant sat up slowly, testing his body. Gods, his head hurt.

Alice was looking at a crack in the wall that was letting light in. Perhaps she could call for some kind of help through the crack, depending on where it led…she pressed her eye against the cracked and looked out on a vast ocean. They were on the coast, somewhere. If only she was as familiar with Underland's set up as she was with England's…She suddenly got an idea. She let out four crooning notes, part of a song that had been stuck in her head. She felt a resonance. She continued her song. She sang for about a minute. Nothing so far, but if Chessur or ANYONE heard her, it would be worth any punishment…

She turned around to go sit back in her corner when she spared a glance at Tarrant. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape.

"What? Did you think of something else smart to say?"

"No' a all," he said, his accent thick, "How did ye kna tha song?"

"It's…it's just something that's been stuck in my head…"

"It's a song only Hightopp's kna…Me mum use ta sing tha song to me afore I slept…" his eyes swirled a violet color.

Alice sat silent for a moment. What is going on? Before she had time to think on it, the door opened and Ilosovic strode in.

"Ahhh, lovely, you look wonderful in your new clothes." He said as his eyes rake over her slight figure.

"I'm so glad you approve," she said, her voice dripping distain and sarcasm, "but I would really much prefer the return on my proper clothes, if you don't mind."

"Now dear, those clothes are restricting and hard for me to get off, and honestly I would just have you walk around naked if I wasn't such a jealous man…"

Tarrant growled.

"Now now, none of that hatter, or I shall have to take out your impudishness on little Alice here…" He grabbed Alice to him. "in fact, I think I shall take her and remove that act of mutiny you had earlier from her hide…"

Alice's eyes looked panicked.

"NO!!! LAVE 'ER BEE!!" Hatter growled.

Ilosovic dragged her out. She looked like a sheep being led to the slaughter.

Hatter screamed his rage into the walls.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god guy, thanks for all the reviews!! I seriously can't believe how popular this is! :D It totally made my day!

I'll try to update a lot. I tend to write it all and then post the chapters, so there will always be more than one chapter up at once ;P i know it seems like Alice is kinda just taking it, but I have some crazy twists lined up, so stay tuned!

***

Ilosovic dragged Alice down corridor after corridor. Turn after turn and her head swam as she tried to remember them, in case she could escape. They came upon a large wooden door. It was where the queen had slept. Ilosovic shoved Alice inside and shut the door behind them, locking it. He turned to face her.

"Now come Alice, when I first met you, you shoved yourself against me in the hallway, where is your spirit, dear girl?"

"You disgust me! YOU forced yourself on ME! I would never touch one as yourself!" She stated, her nose in the air.

"Well, we are nobility, aren't we?" He grabbed her to him. "I think you need a lesson, also, I did tell Hatter that I would keep you as his whipping boy, or should I say, lady. For every act of defiance he shows, you shall be punished for it. And I do so love a good challenge and a breaking of a rebellious nature. Here I get to break the hatter, and hopefully I can break you as well." He stated with a smile.

He tossed Alice onto a table with straps. He tied her struggling form onto the table, all the while with her screaming to be released. Both arms bound to the top of the table, and legs tied to the bottom corners, Ilosovic stood over her, dagger in hand.

"Dear, I know how the hatter values your white skin. Would he value it if it wasn't so perfect?"

Alice was thrashing around.

"_Please let this be a dream, please don't let this be real, please don't let him hurt me!"_ she thought.

"Alice, you might want to stay still, I would hate to slip and cut more of you than I have to, precious." Stayne said, leaning in closer to her.

Alice stopped suddenly, going still. He placed the tip of his dagger to the side of her neck and made a light line. Blood welled to the top and spilled slowly over. Stayne's eyes clouded with lust. He leaned his mouth over and started lapping at the wound. Alice shrieked at the invasion. Tears ran down her face from the stinging pain. He made another line on the swell of her chest, and proceeded to lap at that one. He moaned against her skin, causing her to shiver in fear. Alice's head thrashed from side to side.

"Alice," Stayne spoke, his voice rough with desire, "You and I are going to be wonderful acquaintances. Do you know why they made me the knave of hearts" His finger traced her thigh, heading to the bottom of the skirt, right before he touched her core. "I seduced the queen. Not that it was hard. But I have always had a knack for seducing ladies, especially ones as lonely as yourself. Soon," he said, leaning in, hovering his mouth over her mouth as his hand slid between her folds and started to rub her, "You will be begging me to touch you, cut you, bleed you. You will be ever the obedient girl. But we must start slow, so as not to scare you away." His mouth crashed into hers. Her sobs got absorbed by his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

ENTER THE SMUT. Not much, but enough. :P

***

It had been a many hours. How many, Alice lost track of. She was exhausted. Her body was crossed with many stinging cuts. Ilosovic had left for the moment, saying he was getting healing salve so her wounds wouldn't 'mar her perfect skin.' Alice had screamed and sobbed, but eventually she had just gone silent as her voice, hoarse, couldn't withstand the abuse. She felt so filthy. The things he had done…he had done everything but defile her. She had kept her innocence intact this time. Whether she could for much longer was inconclusive. They had to get out of there. Alice would go completely mad, she knew it. Just as she knew that if she had to endure much more she might just go with a smile on her face. She didn't know what kind of magic the knave was using, but towards the end of their little 'session', it had all started to feel good to Alice. That made her feel worse than anything else.

Alice dragged her gaze around the room. Dark fabric covered a small loveseat, there were books covering the walls, candles burned in their holders on the stone walls. The large bed was done in black with blood red accents. The dresser next to the bed was black wood. There were two doors that led to a balcony. Other than that, the room was empty. The fireplace was unlit. The sound of the door opening awoke Alice from her thoughts.

"Dear Alice, I'm afraid there has been an incident, we must end our fun for the day. I will escort your ladyship back to her, hm, room." He said with a smile. Alice was so weak that she couldn't stand so Stayne lifted her into his arms. He gently carried her through the halls. When he reached the cell he opened the door and strode in.

Hatter looked up from his reverie and saw Stayne place Alice on her cot. He was on his feet in an instant and at her side. Stayne threw him a knowing glance and tossed him a jar.

"Your Alice has such a sweet taste. I admit I couldn't get enough of her. I can only imagine the second time. This paste should be applied to get rid of the cuts. It should take a few hours. Until later, Hatter…" Stayne left the room.

Hatter looked Alice over and felt furious. She started to say something and he hushed her.

"Alice. Let me look at you. I need to apply this salve. It may sting, dear. I'm sorry for that." He dipped his fingers into the cool salve and started to apply it, aghast at how many cuts and bruises covered her small frame.

"Alice, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," he said in a small voice, "You came back. I know I shouldn't have treated you so. I was just…sad. And scared. And ecstatic you were home, and mad at myself for treating you as I did, and…"

Alice put a finger to his lips.

"It's fine." She whispered, her voice still hoarse. "It's fine. I deserve it. I was selfish to leave. I'm sorry, I should have just stayed…" Big tears dripped down her face.

The hatter put his forehead to hers, and sighed. His eyes are back to their usual green. He was startled to see how blue hers were. Like the color of the ocean. His thumb wiped her tears.

"Let me apply the salve."

He started to apply the ointment to the cuts on her neck. He would work from there.

Alice gasped at how the ointment felt. It was cold at first, and then it warmed and started to tingle. Once she got accustomed to it she started to concentrate on the feel of the hatter's hands. They felt perfect on her skin. Warm, and slightly rough from his calluses. It caused her breath to catch in her throat from the sensation. He had moved down to her chest. Alice sat up on her elbows, watching him. He turned his face back to her, startled at how close to him she was. They looked into each other's eyes. He was slightly flushed from having to touch such an intimate part of Alice, and with her looking at him so he was surprised he had the self control not to take her there. Alice leaned closer to him, their lips slightly apart now.

Hatter couldn't stop himself from leaning forward as she did. His eyes were flashing golden. He could smell her sweet breath. He continued to rub the salve in, as he held her eye contact. She sighed. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together. A soft touch. It electrified him. He froze from the feeling. Alice leaned back and looked into his eyes. Her were half lidded, her lips slightly apart.

"Please, keep applying the ointment hatter…" She said in her throaty voice.

He started rubbing it into her stomach. It tore a small moan from her. Tarrant's eyes took the color of amber honey. His hand still on her stomach, he braced his other hand behind her head and touched their lips together. Alice sighed into his mouth. It felt so right. His hands on her, so different from Ilosovic's; gentle, hard, all at the same time. He pulled Alice into his lap gently, still cradling the back of her head as support, his other hand moving to her lower back. She twined her hands through his hair. It was so soft, and he smelled so good, and he just kept kissing her. More and more demanding. Their tongues were intertwined. She slid her hands under his shirt, up his back. Gods, he felt so good. He slid his hand up to cup her breast. His mouth moved along her jaw line, nipping. She moaned. His biting intensified, but it all felt good to Alice. She was so far gone. She could feel the pool of wetness gathering in between her legs. His fingers were pulling at her nipple, his thumb rubbing back and forth. Alice moved to straddle him. His hands moved to the sides of her bare thighs, moving up slowly to cup her ass and press her against the front of him. Alice cried out from the sensation. He growled into her throat, sending chills down her spine. They locked mouths again, tongues dancing. She ground against him again. Alice had never felt anything like this.

"Alice, gods, we must stop." Hatter said into the side of her neck, his voice strained.

Alice bit the tip of his ear. He moaned.

"Alice, love, you are hurt, and not thinking straight, and as much as I would like to continue this, it isn't the time. And I very," he ground her against him, "much hope to finish this."

Alice touched her forehead to his.

He was right. She knew that. She nodded.

He helped her up onto her cot. Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"Hatter…"

"Alice, I think we are on to first name basis. Call me Tarrant, please."

Alice smiled.

"Tarrant. I am unsure how to ask this, but…I fear after today, I will not sleep well. Would…would you sleep next to me? If you are uncomfortable with my request, that's fine. I…just felt I needed to ask."

Tarrant held her gaze for a minute. He nodded.

He crawled up onto the cot behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist as she tucked herself into his arm. He breathed in the scent of her hair.

Before long, they were asleep.


	11. SONG LIST

Okay. I don't know who else does this, but I listen to music while I write to get me in the mood to write. I have different playlists for different stories. I am going to put all the songs I listen to for this fic here so you can listen to them while you read. I think the music really enhances the story. So give it a try. :D

1. All for Believing – Missy Higgins

2. Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy

3. Porcelain Fists – Ingrid Michaelson

4. Starting Now – Ingrid Michaelson

5. Wreck of the Day – Anna Nalick

6. I Found a Reason – Cat Power

7. Headlock – Imogen Heap

8. The Walk – Imogen Heap

9. Crazy Baby – Joan Osborne

10. Winter – Joshua Radin

11. Samson – Regina Spektor

12. Fallen – Sarah McLachlan

13. I Always Knew – Tilly and the Wall

14. The Moment I Said It – Imogen Heap

15. Alice Lost – Kat McGivern

16. I Caught Myself – Paramore

17. The Show Must Go On – Queen

18. Rinse – Vanessa Carlton

19. Keep Breathing – Ingrid Michaelson

20. Fragile – Jennifer Marks

21. Black Balloon – Goo Goo Dolls

22. Sea of Love – Cat Power

23. Overboard – Ingrid Michaelson

24. The Freshman – The Verve Pipe

25. Torn – Natalie Imbruglia

26. Breakable – Ingrid Michaelson

27. Glass – Ingrid Michaelson

28. Sidewalks – Story of the Year

29. The Funeral – Band of Horses

30. Better Man – Pearl Jam

1, 3, 6, 13, 15, 19, and 29 are the big ones I've listened to while writing WUA, so keep that in mind! :D (ESPECIALLY NUMBER 1!)


	12. Chapter 11

It had been a month. One bloody month of hell. The daily routine was Stayne would come, take Alice to the room, torture her for hours, send her back to the cell, Tarrant would treat her wounds, she would go to the crack, sing for a few hours, then they would collapse into a troubled sleep. Tarrant noticed small changes about Alice. She stared at the wall more. She forgot things. She was barely eating. It was harder to get her to hold normal conversations. He feared she was losing her mind.

"_And two mad people don't make four." _he thought.

Stayne snapped into the room, breaking the reverie.

"Alice. Come with me, pet." Stayne grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her up rather forcefully. Alice didn't make a noise. She just kept staring as she was dragged along.

"Where are you taking her?!" Hatter stood, looking at Stayne.

Stayne looked at the hatter and smiled.

"None of your concern. Must be off now. Ta ta!" He wagged his fingers at the hatter as he strode from the room, Alice in tow.

Tarrant struggled against his bonds. One more day of this and Alice would surely lose her mind.

There was a large commotion from the hallway. The door burst open as a red card guard came through and fell to the ground dead. Thackery tumbled in after, scrambling to his feet, a bloody frying pan in his hands as he roared "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY KNAVE!"

The hatter had never been happier to see him. Thackery undid his cuffs and freed his ankles. Tarrant took the Vorpal sword when it was offered to him. Chess appeared, his grin bloody.

"Too bad these lads are so slow. I rather miss a good challenge."

Tarrant threw his head back and roared.

"On to find Alice!"

They charged from the room, fighting prevalent around them. Mallymkun was stabbing the guards in their eyes, blinding them as Thackery was picking them off with various cookware. Chessur was ripping throats and landing severe cut with his claws whenever presented with the opportunity. The white chess pieces were fighting with their weapons. The red cards were diminishing in number quite fast, this fight would be over very soon.

Tarrant found the red queens rooms, and burst inside. Ilosovic was sitting in front of the balcony, leisurely, with Alice sitting on the floor beside him, wearing a small smile. She was staring straight ahead, very obviously mad, and locked inside her own head. Tarrant knew his eyes were black.

"Ye ha' driven me poor wee Alice Mad…"he growled.

"She was already quite mad to begin with, I assure you." Ilosovic stated with a serene smile."Who else would love the mad hatter? And I can tell you, she does love you. Unfortunately, her mind didn't survive as well as I thought it would. Especially after I slipped mirthwood into the salve you've been applying to her wounds…"

Tarrant roared. That was the most powerful poison you could find in underland! No wonder Alice had been acting so strange, and he had been helping to spread the poison!

"Come claim her back, if you can hatter, I'm sure there's enough left to sheath yourself into." Ilosovic stood up and moved to the center of the room, bringing his sword up.

Tarrant charged at him. There was the sound of clanging metal. They were fighting so fast that there was only the blur of metal. It seemed it could go on forever when Tarrant let out a scream and the knave fell to the ground, his throat leaking its contents onto the floor. Tarrant still had his sword into position, his eyes bugged out, his breathing heavy. Only when the knave made eye contact, eyes wide in shock did the hatter behead him. He turned to Alice. She was still sitting where she had been. Still smiling, still staring. He walked carefully up to her. He knelt beside her, putting his sword down. He touched her face gently.

"Alice…"He whispered. "Alice…look at me…"

Very slowly she turned her head. Her eyes were vacant.

"Hatter. I've been thinking on things that begin with the letter "b"…Broken…bandaged…bewitched…battered…I think I've gone quite mad." Her smile got wider, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Mad as a hatter…" She started to shake.

Tarrant's heart broke a little bit. He had helped do this to her. Why had he trusted anything Ilosovic had given him? He gathered her up into his arms, and started to sing the lullaby she knew so well to her.

---

That's how the white queen found him an hour later. Thackery gently lifted Alice from Tarrant's arms and placed her on a spelled cot. She was asleep. Tarrant kept his arms the same, as if he was still holding her. Tears had run down his face and dried there.

"Tarrant, you must follow me. We need to treat Alice very fast, the drug has been in her system for such a long time. We will need your help." Mirana's voice cut through his coma.

They needed him to help his Alice. He must get up. Her sanity hung in the balance. He nodded, then stood.

They started the journey back to Mamoreal.


	13. Chapter 12

Oh, yes. I am quite proud of this chapter. :D No smut, no gore, for once. Not something you see a lot in my stories :D It's going to get a bit lighter, but still smutty, cause I loves me some smut. But really, who doesn't? ;P

Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

(Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!!! It's so nice to get feedback! And to know I'm not the only one who listens to music to feel creative, eh Ngoc Chau? :D Thanks for the song suggestions!)

***

"HATTER, hold her legs!" Mirana said, as Alice continued to buck off the bed.

Hatter had Alice's legs, Thackery and Chess had Alice's arms, and she was still giving them a run for their money. She wouldn't stop screaming and struggling. She had bitten her lip at some point and was bleeding all over the white sheets. They had tried to calm her, but nothing worked. They were in one of the rooms at the infirmary in Mamoreal, Mirana standing over Alice with her palms hovering above Alice's abdomen. She was chanting low, and there was a black oozing substance coming from Alice's stomach to pool on the underside of Mirana's hands. Alice was sweating and crying. She shuddered once more before passing out, a small blessing. The hatter was sure she had broken a rib and perhaps popped her arm out of its socket from struggling so hard. Mirana kept chanting. Finally, a red glow soaked up the black. Mirana turned her hands over so she was cupping it. She brought it over to a table and selected a glass bottle. She tipped her hand over the lip of the bottle and spilled the red into it. Capping it, she put it high on the shelf of the infirmary. They were all exhausted. It had taken two hours for them to rid Alice completely of the poison. And they weren't sure even if they could bring her back from the brink of her insanity.

Tarrant sat on the edge of her bed and tucked a strand of sweaty hair behind her ear. He caressed her face. She sighed. He traced her eyelids, her cheeks, and then her lips. He put his forehead against hers and whispered.

"Come back to me, Alice love, I cannot swim above the current if you aren't here to help me. How can I stay sane when my only reason for sanity is hiding deep within herself? Alice, love, please don't stay away…"

Mirana shooed everyone out of the room.

She gently touched the hatter's shoulder.

"Tarrant, why don't you wash up, I'll stay with Alice until you get back."

Tarrant nodded and left the room.

Mirana went to a self, and collected a bundle of dried herbs. She twisted the herbs into Alice's hair.

"Dream sweet dreams, dear Alice. These herbs will show you the way back to us, but it is up to you to follow the path out. Remember the white rabbit, remember the march hare, remember all those you love, remember Tarrant and everything you mean to him. Come back to us Alice. You will heal dear. I promise you, you will heal, but you must wake up in order to heal." Mirana murmured into Alice's hair.

Mirana grabbed a washcloth and washed up Alice as best she could. She bound her ribs, for they were indeed broken, although her arm was fine, upon further inspection. She called in a ladies maid to help her change Alice out of the garish clothing she was in and into a soft white nightgown. She then proceeded to pull Alice's long hair into her lap and brush it out, while quietly humming a song about skumfrums.

--

Tarrant had washed the grime and filth off of himself and changed into a regular suit. A dark blue shirt with the cuff rolled up to his elbows. A light blue vest embroidered with tiny silver stars. Black pants and boots. It brought out the orange of his hair and the green of his eyes, assuming they were green. He looked into a mirror. They were silver. A tear slid down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away. What if Alice didn't wake up? Then he would make sure he didn't either. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He re-entered the room to see Mirana brushing Alice's hair, quietly humming still. She looked up when he entered and smiled.

"I have a good feeling hatter. I believe Alice will be alright." She stroked the girl's hair once more before standing up and walking to the door. She touched his arm reassuringly.

"Tarrant. Just do what you always do. Talk to her, sing, if you would like. Make her want to come back. She always did have a soft spot for you." Mirana walked out the door and into the hallway.

Tarrant hesitantly approached the bed. He dragged a chair over to the side and sat down. Leaning forward, he took one of Alice's small hands in his. She was so cool, but starting to warm.

"Alice, dear lovely brave Alice, The queen says she thinks you will be alright. I am hoping beyond hope you will be. She also says you have a soft spot for me. What can I say, I am quite the charmer. Remember the first time we met? You were so young. Terribly young, wandering around in the Tungly woods. I was a little bit frightened for you. What if a snoogit had come along and snatched you up? But you were not even shaken. It was a great adventure for you, but then again, it's always a great adventure for you. You have never shied away from anything hard. When you slayed the jabberwocky, I had never seen such a beautiful, mad, wild thing in my life. And seeing as how I am somewhat of a keeper of mad things, that should tell you something my wonderful lady." He moved Alice's still body over a bit, just enough for him to slip onto the bed with her and wrap his arms around her, his voice into her ear. "Alice, you are such a miraculous lady. Don't be so easily beaten. Where is your muchness? As soon as you come around, I am going to challenge you to a game of chess. Then we shall drink tea and let Thackery throw things at us. He has terrible fun throwing things at moving targets, but he would never hit us. Well, he would never purposely hit us. You were far too slow earlier when he hit you about your head with that cup. It suffered more damage than your head, I dare say. You always were so stubborn. I always told you to run, and you would listen, but you would run towards the fight, instead of away from it." He smiled into her hair. "You silly little thing. How can someone so small get into such a lot of trouble?"

Alice was swimming through dark water, but she wasn't frightened. The last month of her life had been frightening. But the hatter had been there to see her through it. They hadn't come quite so close since that last, wonderful time. But she had wanted to. Oh, how she had wanted to. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Alice had lost her passion for everything. She knew something was wrong. Then she had come across a terrible calm feeling. Everything was a joke. She began pondering why a raven was like a writing desk. She thought of things that start with different letters. She lost her muchness.

Now here she was, floating in a dark lake, so calm. Concentrating on a soft murmur of words she could barely make out. She could hear her name. She could hear the word 'love' quite a bit. She stopped swimming and treaded the water. Who is speaking? She listened harder. It was her hatter! But where was his voice coming from? She started to swim in no certain direction, trying to follow his voice. He thought she was mad and fierce. She smiled. He promised to play a game of chess with her. She wondered if chess was the same down here as it was above. Alice noticed the water getting more and more shallow. She must be reaching land. Alice kept listening for his voice. How bothersome, to be traveling in pure darkness. Somehow though, she knew which way to go in the darkness. He said he would take her many places once she came back. She frowned at that. Where had she gone? Certainly she would have known had she gone anyplace. Did Ilosovic finally take her away? She shuddered at the thought. She had some vague memory of him lying bleeding out on the floor, but she couldn't be certain. She hoped he was dead. He caused her nothing but pain and hardship. She gritted her teeth at the thought of him touching her. "Bloody cretin."

Alice had been traveling slowly but surely. She started to feel like she was weighed down. Things were getting brighter. Instead of pitch black, it was more the darkness before the sunrise. Dark, but with the ability to be lighter. She saw a glittering trail on the ground. She reached down and drew her fingers across the trail. Her fingertips were covered in sparkles. She smiled. She sniffed the glitter. It smelled of fresh apples and warm tea. Alice started to follow the glittering path again. It was nearly morning now. And she felt so tired. But she knew the hatter was waiting for her on the other side of, well, wherever this was. She stumbled a few times, but always got righted and continued. Finally, she reached a large mirror. She looked at herself. Mirror Alice smiled.

"Dear Alice, so nice of you to finally join me."

"Mirror me, you are but a reflection of me, so how can you speak?"

"You see, I am the you that was misplaced. But now you are all back together, so I am no longer needed. You went rather mad Alice. Madder than the march hare during Flibberdengit. " Mirror Alice said with a smile.

"But, how do I get back from this place? I do believe I am lost quite well, mirror self."

"Ho hum, Alice, you can be quite a stupid girl sometimes. You merely take my hand and I shall lead you back. It's all simple from here on out. I promise." Mirror Alice reached her hand out, waiting.

Alice took a hesitant step forward, her fingers unfurling from the fist she had been holding them in at her side. Her fingertips touched her counterparts. Mirror Alice pulled her through, so they were standing side by side. But everything had gotten so bright, Alice was very nearly blinded. Mirror Alice hugged her.

"There's our champion Alice! You have regained your muchness at last!" And with a warm pat on her back, Mirror Alice was gone, and Alice was left staring groggily at the sleeping form of the hatter curled around her.


End file.
